Shawn Spencer/Gallery
Season One Pilot Pilotshawn1.png Pilotshawn2.png Pilotshawn4.png Pilotshawn5.png Pilotshawn6.png Pilotshawn7.png Pilotshawn9.png PIlotshawn10.png pilotshawn11.png pilotshawn12.png pilotshawn13.png pilotshawn14.png Evidence is in his left shoe.PNG|Psychic powers Spellingg Bee SBshawn1.png SBshawn2.png SBshawn3.png SBshawn4.png SBshawn5.png Sbshawn6.png SBshawn7.png SBshawn8.png SBshawn9.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece SHYshawn1.png SHYshawn2.png SHYshawn3.png SHYshawn4.png SHYshawn5.png SHYshawn6.png SHYshawn7.png SHYshawn8.png SHYshawn9.png SHYshawn10.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband: Smokers Okay, No Pets WSHshawn1.png WSHshawn2.png WSHshawn3.png WSHshawn4.png WSHshawn5.png WSHshawn6.png WSHshawn7.png WSHshawn8.png WSHshawn9.png 9 Lives 9Lshawn1.png 9Lshawn2.png 9Lshawn3.png 9Lshawn4.png 9Lshawn5.png 9Lshawn6.png 9Lshawn7.png 9Lshawn8.png 9Lshawn9.png Weekend Warriors WWshawn1.png WWshawn2.png WWshawn3.png WWshawn4.png WWshawn5.png WWshawn6.png WWshawn7.png WWshawn8.png Wwshawn9.png Who Ya Gonna Call? HGCshawn1.png HGCshawn2.png HGCshawn3.png HGCshawn4.png HGCshawn5.png HGCshawn6.png HGCshawn7.png HGCshawn8.png HGCshawn9.png Shawn vs. the Red Phantom SPshawn1.png SPshawn2.png Spshawn3.png SPshawn4.png Spshawn5.png Spshawn6.png Spshawn7.png Spshawn8.png Forget Me Not FMNshawn1.png FMNshawn2.png FMNshawn3.png FMNshawn4.png FMNShawn5.png FMNshawn6.png FMNshawn8.png FMNshawn9.png FMNshawn10.png From the Earth to Starbucks FESshawn1.png FESshawn2.png FESshawn3.png FESshawn4.png FESshawn5.png FESshawn6.png FESshawn7.png FESshawn8.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! HMNshawn1.png HMNshawn2.png HMNshawn3.png HMNshawn4.png HMnshawn5.png HMNshawn6.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder CWMshawn2.png CWMshawn3.png CWMshawn4.png CWMshawn5.png Poker? I Barely Know Her PKHshawn1.png PKHshawn2.png PKHshawn3.png PKhshawn4.png PKHshawn5.png PKHshawn6.png PKhshawn7.png Game, Set... Muuurder? GSMshawn1.png GSMshawn2.png GSMshawn3.png GSMshawn4.png GSMshawn5.png GSMshawn6.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast SBTshawn1.png SBTshawn2.png SBTshawn3.png Shanw 15 (2).png Shawn 15 (3).png SBTshawn4.png shawn 15 (4).png SBTshawn5.png SBTshawn6.png shawn 15 (5).png shawn 15 (6).png SBTshawn7.png SBTshawn8.png shawnsp.png Season Two American Duos ADshawn1.png ADshawn2.png ADshawn3.png ADshawn4.png ADshawn5.png ADshawn6.png ADshawn7.png 65 Million Years Off 65Mshawn166.png 65Mshawn2.png 65Mshawn3.png 65Mshawn4.png 65Mshawn5.png 65Mshawn6.png 65Mshawn7.png 65Mshawn8.png Psy vs. Psy PSYshawn1.png PSYshawn2.png PSYshawn3.png PSYshawn4.png PSYshawn5.png PSYshawn6.png PSYshawn7.png PSYshawn8.png PSYshawn9.png Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds ZMSshawn1.png ZMSshawn2.png ZMSshawn3.png ZMSshawn4.png ZMSshawn5.png ZMSshawn6.png ZMSshawn7.png ZMSshawn9.png And Down the Stretch Comes Murder ADCTSshawn1.png ADCTSshawn2.png ADCTSshawn3.png ADCTSshawn4.png ADCTSshawn5.png ADCTSshawn6.png ADCTSshawn7.png ADCTSshawn8.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder MIMshawn1.png MIMshawn2.png MIMshawn3.png MIMshawn4.png MIMshawn5.png MIMshawn6.png MIMshawn7.png MIMshawn8.png MIMshawn9.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? IYSMshawn1.png IYSMshawn2.png IYSMshawn3.png IYSMshawn4.png IYSMshawn5.png IYSMshawn6.png IYSMshawn7.png IYSMshawn8.png IYSMshawn9.png Rob-a-Bye Baby RABshawn1.png RABshawn2.png RABshawn3.png RABshawn4.png RABshawn5.png RABshawn6.png RABshawn7.png RABshawn8.png RABshawn9.png RABshawn10.png RABshawn11.png RABshawn12.png RAbshawn13.png RABshawn14.png RABshawn15.png RABshawn16.png Bounty Hunters! BHshawn1.png BHshawn2.png BHshawn3.png BHshawn4.png BHshawn5.png BHshawn6.png BHshawn7.png BHshawn8.png BHshawn9.png Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy GHOGshawn1.png GHOGshawn2.png GHOGshawn3.png GHOGshawn4.png GHOGshawn5.png GHOGshawn6.png GHOGshawn7.png GHOGshawn8.png GHOGshawn9.png GHOGshawn10.png GHOGshawn11.png GHOGshawn12.png There's Something About Mira TWMshawn1.png TWMshawn2.png TWMshawn3.png TWMshawn4.png TWMshawn5.png TWMshawn6.png TWMshawn7.png TWMshawn8.png TWMshawn9.png TWMshawn10.png TWMshawn11.png TWMshawn12.png TWMshawn13.png The Old and the Restless TORshawn1.png TORshawn2.png TORshawn3.png TORshawn4.png TORshawn5.png TORshawn6.png TORshawn7.png TORshawn8.png TORshawn9.png TORshawn10.png TORshawn11.png TORshawn12.png TORshawn13.png TORshawn14.png Lights, Camera... Homicidio LCHshawn1.png LCHshawn2.png LCHshawn3.png LCHshawn4.png LCHshawn5.png LCHshawn6.png LCHshawn7.png LCHshawn8.png LCHshawn9.png LCHshawn10.png LCHshawn11.png Dis-Lodged DLshawn1.png DLshawn2.png DLshawn3.png DLshawn4.png DLshawn5.png DLshawn6.png DLshawn7.png DLshawn8.png DLshawn9.png Dlshawn10.png Dlshawn11.png Dlshawn12.png DLshawn13.png DLshawn14.png DLshawn15.png Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion BTCPshawn1.png shawn01.png BTCPshawn3.png Shawn03.png BTCPshawn4.png BTCPshawn5.png BTCPshawn6.png BTCPshawn7.png BTCPshawn8.png BTCPshawn9.png BTCPshawn10.png BTCPshawn11.png BTCPshawn13.png BTCPshawn14.png BTCPshawn15.png Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead SGDshawn1.png SGDshawn2.png SGDshawn3.png SGDshawn4.png SGDshawn5.png SGDshawn6.png SGDshawn7.png SGDshawn8.png SGDshawn9.png SGDshawn10.png SGDshawn11.png SGDshawn12.png SGDshawn13.png Season Three Ghosts Gshawn1.png Gshawn2.png Gshawn3.png Gshawn4.png Gshawn5.png Gshawn6.png Gshawn7.png Gshawn8.png Gshawn9.png Gshawn10.png Gshawn11.png Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller? MABshawn1.png MABshawn2.png MABshawn3.png MABshawn4.png MABshawn5.png MABshawn6.png MAbshawn7.png MAbshawn8.png MABshawn9.png MABshawn10.png MAbshawn11.png MABshawn12.png MABshawn13.png Daredevils! Dshawn1.png Dshawn2.png Dshawn3.png Dshawn4.png Dshawn5.png Dshawn6.png Dshawn7.png Dshawn8.png Dshawn9.png Dshawn10.png Dshawn11.png Dshawn12.png Dshawn13.png Dshawn14.png The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable TGAshawn2.png TGAshawn4.png TGAshawn5.png TGAshawn6.png TGAshawn7.png TGAshawn8.png TGAshawn9.png TGAshawn11.png TGAshawn12.png TGAshawn13.png TGAshawn14.png TGAshawn15.png TGAshawn16.png TGAshawn17.png Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! DDMshawn1.png DDMshawn2.png DDMshawn3.png DDMshawn4.png DDMshawn5.png DDMshawn6.png DDMshawn7.png DDMshawn8.png DDMshawn9.png DDMshawn10.png DDMshawn11.png DDMshawn12.png DDMshawn13.png DDMshawn14.png DDMshawn15.png There Might Be Blood TMBshawn1.png TMBshawn2.png TMBshawn3.png TMBshawn4.png TMBshawn5.png TMBshawn6.png TMBshawn7.png TMBshawn8.png TMBshawn9.png Talk Derby to Me SH1.png SH2.png SH3.png Sh4.png Sh5.png Gus Walks into a Bank GWIBshawn1.png GWIBshawn2.png GWIBshawn3.png GWIBshawn4.png GWIBshawn5.png GWIBshawn6.png GWIBshawn7.png GWIBshawn8.png GWIBshawn9.png GWIBshawn10.png Christmas Joy CJshawn1.png CJshawn2.png CJshawn3.png CJshawn4.png CJshawn5.png CJshawn6.png CJshawn7.png CJshawn8.png CJshawn9.png CJshawn10.png CJshawn11.png CJshawn12.png CJshawn13.png CJshawn14.png Six Feet Under the Sea SFUSshawn1.png SFUSshawn2.png SFUSshawn3.png SFUSshawn4.png SFUSshawn5.png SFUSshawn6.png SFUSshawn7.png SFUSshawn8.png SFUSshawn9.png SFUSshawn10.png SFUSshawn11.png SFUSshawn12.png SFUSshawn13.png SFUSshawn14.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing LDBTshawn1.png LDBTshawn2.png LDBTshawn3.png LDBTshawn4.png LDBTshawn5.png LDBTshawn6.png LDBTshawn7.png LDBTshawn8.png LDBTshawn9.png LDBTshawn10.png LDBTshawn11.png Earth, Wind and... Wait for It EWshawn1.png EWshawn2.png EWshawn3.png EWshawn4.png EWshawn5.png EWshawn6.png EWshawn7.png EWshawn8.png EWshawn9.png EWshawn10.png EWshawn11.png EWshawn12.png EWshawn13.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central SS01.png SS02.png SS03.png SS04.png SS05.png SS06.png SS07.png SS08.png Truer Lies ShawnS1.png ShawnS2.png ShawnS3.png ShawnS4.png ShawnS5.png ShawnS6.png ShawnS7.png ShawnS8.png ShawnS9.png ShawnS10.png Tuesday the 17th Shawnn1mm.png Shawnn2xx.png Shawnn466.png Shawnn5uu.png Shawnn6777.png Shawnn833.png Shawnn9nnnnn.png shawnn10.png An Evening with Mr. Yang SpencerS1.png SpencerS2.png SpencerS3.png SpencerS4.png SpencerS5.png SpencerS6.png SpencerS7.png SpencerS8.png SpencerS10.png SpencerS11.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 02.png Ext BC 04.png Ext BC 06.png Ext BC 19.png Ext BC 23.png Ext BC 25.png Ext BC 31.png Ext BC 33.png Ext BC 38.png Ext BC 41.png Ext BC 47.png Ext BC 49.png Ext BC 80.png Ext BC 81.png He Dead HD1tosicktogo.png HD6haveagoodplaine.png HD7didthatsoundlikemedal.png HD8withwaren.png HD14dinner.png HD15sonisverydistraight.png HD20howismyfavoritecheif.png HD24sneakingfood.png Hd25howarewegoingtogetanyone.png HD29callingabiagil.png HD33shawnlookingforclues.png HD34iamreadyformylesson.png HD36whattimedidyoupickhimup.png Hd38investigatingdeath.png HD40knowwhokilleris.png HD41familyoffhook.png High Noon-ish HN2digowngrave.png HN4fillinhole.png HN6gonnakillus.png HN7dontbesilly.png HN10showrespect.png HN13ruleoutbeavers.png Hn16campout.png HN19didntknowthatboutlassie.png HN20simlpetimes.png HN21dontpanic.png Hn22lookingforhank.png HN24madatshawn.png HN28shutdown.png Hn30shariffshawn.png Hn32takeagoodlook.png HN33left.png HN43outinterviewing.png HN47ridinghorse.png Hn49acivilian .png HN50questions.png HN68withdad.png HN70whereistherider.png HN73ecplainscontaminatedwater.png HN76youweretherider.png HN82dontcallmebinki.png Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark 500px-Psych_13.jpg 0.12.jpg 101109_1200_PsychSeason11.png Mr. Yin Presents... Shawnpresents2.png Shawnpresents3.png Shawnpresents4.png Shawnpresents5.png Shawnpresents6.png Shawnpresents7.png Shawnpresents9.png Shawnpresents10.png Shawnpresents11.png Shawnpresents12.png Shawnpresents13.png Shawnpresents14.png Shawnpresents15.png Shawnpresents16.png Shawnpresents17.png Shawnpresents19.png Shawnpresents21.png Shawnpresents23.png Shawnpresents24.png Shawnpresents25.png Shawnpresents26.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet SSpencer002.png SSpencer003.png SSpencer004.png SSpencer006.png SSpencer007.png SSpencer008.png SSpencer009.png SSpencer0010.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Shawn00016.png Shawn00021.png Shawn0003.png Shawn000422.png Shawn0005.png Shawn0006.png Shawn0007223.png Shawn0009.png Not Even Close... Encounters NECshawn1.png NECshawn2.png NECshawn3.png NECshawn4.png NECshawn5.png NECshawn7.png Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is CDBShawn1.png CDBshawn2.png CDBshawn3.png CDBshawn4.png CDBshawn5.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries